character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Takao Kinomiya (Beyblade, Canon)/JJSliderman
Summary Takao Kinomiya '''was an ordinary Japanese boy, who spent all his time playing a simple top spinning game, called Beyblade. It wasn't until he had defeated Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari, and formed the team Bladebreakers along with Max Mizuhara, that Takao had found his calling. After many trials against the likes of teams from all over the world, the Bladebreakers finally face off against and defeat the Russian Team, catapulting Takao to the status of World Beyblade Champion. He has been defending the world and the honor of Beyblade ever since, for as long as his Bey spins, he will always be ready to fight Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-A | Name: Takao Kinomiya Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Team Bladebreakers Leader, Sacred Bit-Beast Dragoon Protector, World Beyblade Champion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics with his Bey, Air Manipulation via Storm Attack, Fire Manipulation via absorbing fire into the Storm Attack, Water Manipulation via absorbing water into the Storm Attack, Resistance to Soul Manipulation(Dragoon resisted having its soul ripped out of its bit), Mid-Godly Regen(If a Bey's soul is destroyed, it can resurrect itself almost immediately), Energy Manipulation(Takao can give energy to Dragoon to heal it, and make it stronger), Reactive Evolution(Beys can evolve when they are faced with impossible challenges), Electricity Manipulation(Dragoon can cover itself in electricity), Flight, Energy Projection, Attack Potency: Multi-City Block+(Can create tornadoes that are just as powerful as real ones), possibly higher(Defeats Wolborg, who created a fireball/sun out of all the Bit-Beasts it had absorbed that should be individually comparable to Dragoon, as well as freezing over an entire arena) | Speed: High Hypersonic(Dragoon is comparable to Bit-Beast Driger, which traveled to the upper mesosphere in 5 seconds) | Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Multi-City Block+ Class | Durability: Multi-City Block+, possibly higher(Survived the fireball created by merging the essence of over 7 Bit-Beasts together, which are all comparable to Dragoon in power) Stamina: High(Beys can keep spinning for a long time, even if they are on the verge of stopping) Range: Hundreds of meters via tornadoes Intelligence: Average(Is capable of doing instinctive strategies when the time comes, and is an accomplished Blader, but is otherwise rather dim) Weaknesses: Dragoon can be broken, and if this happens the fight is over. Takao is pretty cocky, almost to a fault, and Dragoon takes on the weaknesses of a dragon in its Bit-Beast Form. If Dragoon is heavily damaged then it will outright refuse to fight Attacks and Techniques: * Default Abilities: ** Dragoon Grip Attacker-Big Time Attack: A stronger variant of normal Bey attacks ** Dragoon Grip Attacker-Out of Reach Attack: If the opponent is out of the field of range for Dragoon, it will shift its focus until it finds its target and then attack * Spin Gear: ** Dragoon Storm-Storm Attack: Dragoon whips up a tornado to damage foes and send them flying. Can absorb different elements ** Dragoon Fantom-Dragoon Phantom Hurricane Attack: A stronger variant of Storm Attack which does more damage * Magnacore System: ** Dragoon Victory-Victory Tornado: Dragoon is surrounded with glowing blue energy that makes its attacks immensely strong * Engine Gear: ** Dragoon Galaxy-Galaxy Storm: ** Dragoon Galaxy-Twin Tornado Attack: Only with help from Daichi ** Dragoon GT-Galaxy Turbo Twister: ** Dragoon GT-Dragoon Tank: Only with help from Daichi * Hard Metal System: ** Dragoon Metal Storm-Evolution Storm: ** Dragoon Metal Fantom-Fantom Evolution Hurricane Key: Beyblade | Beyblade V-Force | Beyblade G-Revolution | Beyblade Rising Category:JJSliderman